


Voodoo Collection

by KyLikesSandersSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, dont take the relationship tag too seriously this is like. a cycle, eventually theyll all be written, intruality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyLikesSandersSides/pseuds/KyLikesSandersSides
Summary: Virgil finds Roman's voodoo doll, made by Deceit, which has some interesting effects when used in just the right way.(First chapter summary in Notes)





	Voodoo Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
Virgil’s not a stranger to Deceit’s room and he is welcome, but he’s surprised to find a little voodoo doll of Roman on his next visit, Deceit insists he can have it. He starts playing around with it, unknowingly making Roman come multiple times. [Prompt from sanderssidessmutprompts.tumblr.com]
> 
> Side note: Each chapter is going to have different sides with someone else's doll *cough cough they're in the additional tags cough cough* and will probably have seven parts or so.

Deceit was cleaning out his room when Virgil wandered in. He gave Virgil a nod of acknowledgement and went back to what he was doing.

Virgil took that as permission to look around. He could tell one section of the floor and wall was stacked with boxes he was throwing out.

Wandering over to it, his eyes caught the sight of a realistic looking voodoo doll of Roman. Not realistic in facial features or proportions, but in the outfit it was wearing. It almost exactly matched Roman’s, Virgil thought it was cool.

“So, why’d you make a doll of Roman?” Virgil asked, not looking away from the doll as he picked it up.

“As leverage. It serves no purpose to me now, so I’d like you to have it,” Virgil nods as Deceit turns to face the jacket-clad side, “I have one warning, be gentle with it and don’t remove the collar.”

And with that, Deceit turned back to doing what he was before, and that’s when Virgil noticed that the doll had a collar around it’s neck. ’We’ll see about that.’ is all Virgil thought.

He took it back to his room, and kept analyzing it. The detail was incredible. Although, the plush arms, legs, and head were a bit thick like sticks with no definition. The fact that it was made of cotton plush material instead of plastic was the only thing stopping it from looking like a Ken doll as well as a carbon copy of Roman himself.

He was curious, though. He took the tiny velcro of his top and stripped it off completely. Nothing out of the ordinary besides a small black box where a tramp stamp could be. And of course, Virgil pulls down the doll’s pants to find a small dick made of clay or something to match the doll’s proportions.

Upon sight, which he wasn’t expecting, he bursted out laughing at the fact that this plush doll with no face has a dick, and has no defining features besides it’s clothes.

After his laughing fit, he decided to take the collar off just to see if the world would explode. Besides, it couldn’t be a real voodoo doll, right?

Virgil put a thumb on it’s chest as he looked at the saggy, miniature fabric that was his outfit as it sat on the anxious side’s bed.

Roman was in his room pretending to fence with a mannequin when he felt a pressure on his chest. A warm sensation exploded in his skin as he melted to the floor, the pressure wrapped around his legs.

Soon, the pressure was on his crotch, wrapping around his member and pulling almost painfully. He lay on his side as the feeling made his legs tremble. A small tugging in his stomach told Roman to strip off his clothes as his skin became hotter.

Struggling to sit up due to weak elbows, he eventually got his shirt off as the dragging sensation against his nipples made him jolt in response.

He didn’t see his skin moving, there was no way someone was invisible, it was just his brain responding to stimulus that wasn’t there.

Roman couldn’t think between the sensations as the intensity fluctuated, moments of intense feeling and low plateaus between. After a long moment of his skin shivering as his hard on grew to attention, he finally got a moment of rest. He then remembered what Deceit had said. “Remember not to turn your back on me, Princey.” After shaking the voodoo doll at him. Oh no. He was finally aware of what was was happening.

This was revenge.

Another stroke enveloped Roman’s cock, making him keen loudly into his room and arch his back against the carpet. Where his skin lay against the floor was ignited with heat and sensitivity.

Roman scrambled into an army crawl towards his phone setting on his night stand, his thighs tender and it took all of his willpower to stop from humping the ground. He grabbed his phone and called Deceit, falling onto his back again.

“I give up!” Roman begged through a breathy exhale, “Please, I’ll do anything you want. Just make it stop.” He choked, ending in a whisper.

“I no longer have the doll of you in my possession.”

Roman gave an exasperated sigh, “What?”

“Virgil took it.”

A long, wide stroking sensation moved against his inner thighs as well as his balls and cock. After it passed, Roman was left shivering from the sensation.

“-oman. Roman. Can you hear me?” Deceit echoed, and Roman could finally hear him again.

“Yeah, what?” He groggily replied.

“I’m going to let you go, I still have a lot of unpacking to do.” With that, Roman hung up the phone. He immediately tried calling Virgil, knowing that if he tried yelling his name that Logan and Patton would come as well, so he didn’t attempt to do so.

It rang and rang, and Virgil didn’t answer. Roman gave up and through his phone up onto his bed as a tight sensation formed in his crotch and lower stomach. He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until the sensation faded.

Another wave of pleasure started to form, the feeling of his skin being touched covered the entire part of his body that was not pressed against the ground. _Maybe this will stop if I…_ Roman thought, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking himself, moaning at the warmth that seeped into his body yet again, soon cumming onto his stomach with small jerks of his hips as his vision blurred.

Eventually, Roman came down and noticed his phone was ringing, but was inclined to ignore it since he felt as heavy and mushy as wet cement.

The sensation that he thought would be gone rubbed against his ass, to which Roman responds by unconsciously contracting his thigh muscles. His dick still ached, he wasn’t ready to go again so soon as he felt something wrap around his cock wet with his semen yet again.

Roman’s eyes rolled back as a stronger wave of pleasure and overstimulation shook his body as he dry orgasm-ed. He didn’t even notice his door was occupied until a couple minutes after he came down again.

Virgil had opened Roman’s door after calling him four or five times to see what he wanted. He was greeted with the sight of Roman writhing on the floor, naked and hard, moaning so loud Virgil could feel it vibrate his skin. He watched as Roman slowly stopped shaking and stared at his own ceiling.

_Oh. So it does work._ Virgil thought.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Roman slurred through his teeth after he noticed Virgil standing there with wide eyes, pretty much frozen.

“Y-yeah, but… You still got,” Virgil gestured to his limp body, “Y’know.”

“Well, now you know.” Roman groaned. 

Virgil ended up helping Roman onto his bed and cleaned him up because he felt a little responsible. Roman told him he could keep the doll, just in case he ever stepped out of line towards Virgil. Virgil didn’t know how he felt about that, having so much control over someone, but he agreed.

Roman was already making a plan to get back at Deceit for making such a horrible yet wonderful thing. 

At least Virgil didn’t notice the other dolls.


End file.
